


It's Going to be Fine

by DragonWolfChimera



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Anet if I just called Rytlocks death Im gonna be pissed, Dragon Corruption, Except we dont really know whats gonna happen at this point, Gore, Kinda, Like damn rip Rytlock, Lots of it, Rytlock is technically Glint's champion, Sad, Writing Exercise, why am I incapable of writing happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfChimera/pseuds/DragonWolfChimera
Summary: And if you're lost out thereIn the night, wishing on starsWonderin' who you areJust know that you're never aloneAnd there's no place like homeAnd we gon' fight and we gon' cryAnd I'm gon' fight for you until I dieRight there is right where you belongAnd there's no place like home~"There's No Place Like Home"-Todrick Hall





	It's Going to be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song in the summary on repeat writing this story, I highly recommend looking it up and listening to it. As far as where I pulled this story from, I was playing with a prompt generator and I got, "Write a story about a character's funeral" and my boyfriend and I had been discussing who's likely to die next in the Guild Wars 2 plot line and we agreed that they're kind of setting up Rytlock to fall with Kral...  
> Yeah.  
> Have fun being sad~

Rain poured from the dark sky as if it were crying, Kimera couldn’t blame it.  
As the final blow fell on Kralkatorrik, the Elder Dragon decided he wasn’t going alone and landed with a _thud_ that shook and cracked the ground beneath their feet. A first, everyone celebrated the dragon’s fall, Kimera included until she realized the guild was not complete.  
Where was Rytlock?  
The last time she had seen him, he was zipping around helping maintain the cannons that had grounded the beast.  
Cannons that had soon been smashed by the enraged dragon’s tail.  
Kimera gasped and tore through the crowd to where the cannons once lay, now shredded and smoking in heaps of metal. Bodies lay crushed here and there, mangled, barely recognizable of race or gender. Kimera jogged the perimeter of the wreck, searching for any sign of life.  
A groan.  
The commander whipped around and darted over to the remains of a cannon that hadn’t been in the direct path of the dragon’s rage. She shifted a crumpled plate of steel, revealing a half-crushed Norn magister, “MEDIC! We have a survivor here!” The Druid shouted, drawing her staff as a few Pact medics charged over.  
“You’ll be okay,” she soothed, pouring magic into the smashed stub where an arm used to be, “Did you happen to see anyone else survive? A brown charr with a flaming sword?”  
The norn murmured incoherently as the medics finally got to them and shooed the Commander away.  
Kimera growled in frustration and climbed up a different cannon, this one sitting higher than the rest on a mound of dirt, and started scanning the area.  
“Boss, what’s wrong?” Braham called, jogging up with the rest of Dragon’s Watch hot on his heels.  
Kimera looked over her shoulder at him, “Where’s Rytlock?”  
_That_ got their attention.  
Panicked faces began frantically looking around at the smoldering wreckage, searching for the familiar brown fur of the revenant.  
“Split up, if he’s alive he wouldn’t have gone far.” Kimera barked, sliding down her perch to the others.  
They nodded and all jogged in different directions with the exception of Taimi, who was looking at Scruffy’s interface with tears in her eyes.  
“We’re not going to find him.” the prodigy murmured gravely. The commander tilted her head at her, “What makes you say that?”  
Taimi looked at her, a tear finally breaking free from her eyelashes, “You know how I made your communicator so that it could monitor your vitals?”  
“... Can you track his from here?”  
Taimi simply nodded and prompted Scruffy to begin walking West, away from the battlefield. Kimera turned and called for the others to follow them before jogging after the golem.  
Scruffy carved a path between the bushes, branches snapping against the force of its steel hull. Kimera, having caught up, plodded along behind it, ducking around thicker branches that had simply bent around the golem rather than snapping.  
“Did she find him?” Canach inquired, lifting a hand to catch a particularly long branch that would have smacked the healer in the face before she could react.  
“...You can say that I suppose...”  
“I don’t like that tone one bit. I bet he just ran off once it was clear I was ahead of him in the kill count...” Canach muttered trying and failing to sound confident. Scruffy stopped and bent over before turning to face the others. Cradled in the golem’s hands was the snapped blade of a once blazing sword.  
A deafening moment of silence, Kimera took the blade from Scruffy’s palm and tucked it into her belt, “Let’s hurry...”  
Taimi nodded from her seat, spinning Scruffy around, she forced the golem to start jogging towards a tall cliff face, Druid as close to the golem as she could without getting smacked by tree limbs. The rest of Dragon’s Watch shared a look before trotting along to catch up.  
By the time they all had reached the cliff face, Scruffy had started widening a crevice, “Scruffy is getting the ping from in here...” Taimi said blandly.  
“Step aside, I can fit.” the Commander gently nudged Scruffy’s arm away from the rock before slipping into the crevice.  
It opened up a surprising amount once inside, Kimera summoned a wisp for light and scanned the cavern. The reflective surface of a puddle caught her eye.  
It wasn’t water.  
“How did he find this place?” Kimera pondered aloud. There was a thin trail of drips and puddles along the floor of the cave wall, leading to another hall that curved around a corner. A faint blue light could be seen down that way.  
“Is he there? Can you see him?” Taimi called.  
“Not yet, he’s further in, wait here.” Kimera ordered, before stepping towards the hall.  
Her staff clenched in her hand, she crept along the bend, the glowing light becoming stronger. The hall widened into a large chamber and Kimera found herself stopping in awe. There in the center of the cavern, sat the brightly glimmering phantom of one Glint.  
The dragon prophet curled around the kneeling form of her revenant. Kimera took a step forward only for something to crunch beneath her foot. She glanced down to see the crushed remains of Rytlock’s communicator.  
“Ah, my daughter’s Champion... I would say it was good to see you, but these circumstances are less than ideal.” Glint’s voice came, the dragon’s mouth unmoving, “Come, he has little time left, though I am doing my best to ease my Champion’s pain.”  
“Can’t you save him?” Kimera strode forward to stand beside Rytlock’s hunched form.  
The dragon shook her head sadly, “It is his time, his purpose served, his reward will be peace and place by my side in the Mists.”  
Kimera sat on her heels beside the Charr and took stock of his wounds.  
His armor had been crushed into his chest, metal digging deeply into his blood matted fur. One of his curved horns had cracked off at the base, causing blood to ooze over his eye and down his neck. Where once a muscular shoulder had rested, was a mass of blackened, bloodied flesh. His tail was all but gone, nothing but a foot-long stub jutting from under his armor.  
“How did he get here? There’s no way he walked by himself...” Kimera asked.  
Glint closed her eyes, “I gave him the strength to move and guided him here. But at a price...”  
Now that the druid looked, Rytlock’s left thigh had been burned down to the bone, purple crystals of dragon corruption beginning to take root in his flesh. His eyes were glazed and unseeing, but still he struggled for breath, “C-Commander?” he panted, “It’s you right?” the revenant made to lift his uninjured paw.  
“Stop talking you stubborn charr.” Kimera gently pressed his hand back to where it was. She activated her magic, trying to seal up his wounds.  
The old charr tried to chuckle, only to be set into a fit of ragged coughs.  
“Don’t waste your magic, Commander, I’m finished.” he wheezed out once he had caught what little breath he had.  
“We can’t afford to lose you, Tyria needs you.” Kimera snapped, pouring more magic into her craft determinedly.  
“Heh, you mean you need me.” Rytlock sighed, “You’ll be fine, but if I see you anytime soon, I’ll kick your ass.”  
“Stop talking like that, you’re going to be f-fine.” Kimera fought the sob that tried to push its way from her throat.  
Rytlock groaned and gingerly sat on his haunches, visibly flinching when the stub of his tail was bent awkwardly. He looked up at Glint, “Ready when you are, you shitty dragon.”  
The face Glint made could have been a sad smile, but to Kimera it looked like a sadistic, toothy smirk. The prophet stood, tail sweeping from around Rytlock and pushing the Druid away, who shouted in alarm.  
The rest of Dragon’s Watch came skidding into the chamber as Glint drew back a clawed paw.  
The Commander’s echoing scream would haunt them as they helplessly watched as the crystal dragon brought her fist down and through the revenant.  
Rytlock visibly jolted, before his body silently fell forward into the dust, lifeless.  
Kimera launched forward, skidding to her knees next to Rytlock as the rest of the guild charged to surround the two. She glared up at the dragon prophet with a fury they had only seen when the corrupted Faolain had dangled Trahearne before them, “WHY? YOU COULD HAVE HEALED HIM, WHY?” she raged, cradling the cooling corpse in her lap.  
“You and I know the damage was too extensive, he would have had to be rebuilt by my crystal and that is no life. It was his time; his fate was lain the moment he picked up his weapons against the dragons.”  
“ _BULLSHIT!_ ” the Druid cried, but before she could take another breath to continue her enraged rant a voice growled out, “Commander.”  
The whole of Dragon’s Watch turned to see the familiar ghostly outline of a brown charr, “Stop this, it’s okay.” Rytlock tilted his head with a toothy grin. His form was younger and stronger, armor sleek and shining, a blade on one hip and a holstered pistol on the other. Kimera stared, fighting back tears.  
The phantom charr shuffled forward and kneeled in front of her shaking form, prying her hands from his cold body in an icy grip.  
“Holding onto the past is a shitty habit and you should probably try and break that. You’re never going to be a normal person, and the faster you get that through that leafy head of yours, the faster you’ll get through everything else.” he turned his head to look up at Canach and Braham, “Don’t you _dare_ let her wallow in this, this isn’t her fault even though she’ll try and convince herself that it is.” the phantom stood, pulling the Druid to her feet. She went without a fight but refused to remove her gaze from the floor, floppy hat shadowing her face.  
Rytlock sighed and dropped her wrists, “It’s going to be fine, the others will help you, Commander.” he turned to Rox and gently butted his head against the other’s. Rox shuddered, oily tears falling from her tightly shut eyes. “Take care of them, cub, be their voice of reason in my stead.” Rytlock growled and didn’t move away until the ranger nodded in acknowledgement.  
He finally turned back to Glint, “Let’s get a move on, I have to kick Snaff’s ass for dying so quick.”  
Glint made a sound that could have been a laugh before taking a deep breath. She blew out a bright blue fire against the far wall and a swirling portal formed. The dragon motioned with her snout for Rytlock to go first but as he stepped forward the Commander’s voice called his name and he stopped without turning.  
The Commander took a breath, “If you find a charr named Tybalt Leftpaw, can you give him a message?”  
Rytlock grunted in acknowledgement.  
“Tell him... Tell him he’s a dick, but he did good.”  
Rytlock laughed then strode through the portal with a wave of his clawed hand.  
Glint followed and the portal swirled shut, casting the cavern into darkness.  
The remaining members of Dragon’s Watch sat in silence for a while, their only sources of light coming from Scruffy’s interface and the two Sylvari’s natural glow.  
The first to move was Braham, who tugged on Rox’s arm as he passed her. The she-charr plodded along behind him, tail nearly dragging in the dust on the floor. Taimi prompted Scruffy to bend down and pick Rytlock’s now cold corpse up off the floor, before following the norn and charr.  
Canach watched them go before turning to Kimera, “Come on, we should follow them…”  
The Commander simply stood and stared at the wall, unmoving, unseeing.  
Canach sighed and took hold of her wrist and started tugging her towards the exit, “You heard him, holding onto the past is a shitty habit you should break. Now break it.”  
She followed without a fuss, gaze falling back to the ground.  
“... I don’t know if I can.”


End file.
